Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom
by SevLoverKat
Summary: (Thanks, StillWatersAreDeep, for the title change.) After a potions accident, the submissive 5th through 7th years find themselves pregnant. Once they know who 'fathered' the babies, Dumbledore states that they have to be resorted and move in with their partners. What happens when the Ministry finds out? Drarry, Dumble/Ron/Ginny bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Boom and Ministry Doom**

**(Lol. If you think up a  
better title, let me  
know in a review)**

A/N: I read 'When Potions Go Boom', 'I Didn't Sleep With That Wizard', and 'Oh Merlin, No!' and I couldn't help but want to write one of my own. I give full credit to those authors. Hopefully, y'all will like my story. I know I really should get back to writing my other stories, and I will, but this idea wouldn't go away.

Summary: Hogwarts is in chaos when a potions accident filters through the school. Harry Potter is just one of the students that ends up pregnant. Students from years 5 through 7 come together to deal with cravings, mood swings, and classes. The thing is, only submissives were impregnated. Drarry, Slytherin!Harry, Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore!bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Potions and Problems (September 2nd)

If you asked Harry Potter what he thought of Potions, you would have heard him say that he 'would have liked it if a certain teacher had bothered to actually teach, instead of breathe down the necks of anyone not in Slytherin.' Walking into the Potions classroom after breakfast on Monday, Harry smiled at the new Potions Professor. It was the first day of classes, and Harry couldn't wait to see how Professor Slughorn taught.

"Everybody take a seat. I have assigned partners for the school year. I don't want any arguments," Professor Slughorn said as the classroom filled with 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Harry searched for his name tag- Who thinks of using name tags to assign seats? Obviously, someone with too much time on their hands -and sat down on the Slytherin side of the room. He got out his Potions book, without looking at the name tag beside his, and looked up at the board to see which potion they would be working on. Seeing that it was a relatively easy potion, he looked back at his book. He ignored the whispered comments on Professor Slughorn's sanity.

Someone sat down next to Harry, before a familiar drawl stated, "Great, I have to work with Scarhead!" He sneered.

Harry sighed, but instead of arguing, he just got up to get the ingredients needed for the potion. As time went on, Harry noticed Neville nervously put an unknown ingredient into the cauldron he shared with Hermione. "Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Potter. Pay attention." Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and finished chopping up the root in front of him.

"Never mind that," Harry said, "Neville's cauldron's about to explode again." Sure enough, it exploded, and a blue cloud of smoke filled the room. Coughing, Harry looked up at Malfoy's surprised face. "Told you." Slughorn didn't know what had happened, so he sent them on their way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their next class which was Transfiguration with Slytherins (again?). They could tell that the blue smoke was still hanging around the school, and some people tried to disperse it. During Transfiguration, Harry asked McGonagall "Why can't anyone make the blue cloud go away? It's filled the entire school, I think."

"I don't know, Mr. Potter," she said. "One can only hope it will disperse by itself."

...

By Supper, the blue smoke had disappeared and everyone felt relieved. No one had any idea why the smoke had stayed around the school grounds all day. Harry and many others had been feeling nauseous all day but they all thought it was the blue smoke causing it (which in a way, it was). Harry was about to eat, when he looked up at Ron who was talking to Seamus with his mouth full. Dean and Harry looked at each other, looking very green, before they both ran out of the Great Hall to the boys' lavatory. Harry rinsed his mouth out, and looked at Dean who was also rinsing his mouth out. "Dean, maybe we should go see Madam Pomfrey," he suggested.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, this is weird. I mean, I usually feel queasy when Ron talks with his mouth full, but this is different."

"Agreed." Harry led them back to the Great Hall, but walked alone up to the Head Table. "Madam Pomfrey, could you please come with me?"

Poppy looked at the pale boy in front of her. "Of course, dear." She followed Harry over to the doors of the Great Hall, where Dean was supporting himself, and they all walked to the Hospital Wing. "Now, what's going on?"

"That's the thing," said Harry. "We don't know. We've been feeling nauseous all day, since the Potions accident, and Ron's talking with his mouth full didn't help."

"I see. Well, let's run some tests. Sit down on a bed." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over each of the boys three times. "That's odd. The spells say that you are both pregnant."

"What?!" The two 16 year olds exclaimed at the same time.

"I didn't even know that was possible..." Harry stared at the woman. "H-how?"

"I'm guessing," Poppy said, "Just guessing, mind you, that whatever Neville did to his potion caused it. Slughorn said it was a blue smoke?"

"That's right," said Dean with a nod.

"Hmm, well, you can't abort the children." Poppy frowned at the two boys. "It's illegal. I'll have to examine the rest of the students in the school." She sighed. "Do you want to know how many you are having? I can't tell which you are having until you are two months along."

"Yes, please," Dean said.

Poppy waved her wand over Dean's stomach again. A white light settled over his stomach, before it flashed once. "Congratulations, Mr. Thomas, you're having one." She looked at Harry, who nodded. She did the same thing over Harry's stomach, and the white light flashed three times. "Oh, my. You're having triplets, Mr. Potter!"

Harry paled. He looked at Dean, who had a surprised look on his face, and squeaked, "Three?!" Dean nodded, and moved to pat Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to the mediwitch. "Do you want me to tell the other students to come to the Hospital Wing, and wait outside?"

"If you want. You've had a shock, and I'd rather you stayed here to rest."

"I don't need rest. I just need time to think." Harry stood up and walked to the door. "I'll make sure to send the first years first so that you can send them on their way. Sometimes, they are abused and don't know that they can talk to an adult." He left, not noticing the look on the faces of his best friends. Stepping into the Great Hall, Harry noticed everyone stop eating and talking to look at him. "Madam Pomfrey would like all of the students to go to the Hospital Wing for a check-up. She wants to see how the blue smoke might have affected us. First years first, then second years, and so on," Harry said. He smiled shakily, and turned to leave the hall. "Wait outside of the Hospital Wing until she calls you." Then he left to walk the lonely walk up to the Gryffindor Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Boom and Ministry Doom**

**(Lol. If you think up a  
better title, let me  
know in a review)**

A/N: I read 'When Potions Go Boom', 'I Didn't Sleep With That Wizard', and 'Oh Merlin, No!' and I couldn't help but want to write one of my own. I give full credit to those authors. Hopefully, y'all will like my story. I know I really should get back to writing my other stories, and I will, but this idea wouldn't go away.

Summary: Hogwarts is in chaos when a potions accident filters through the school. Harry Potter is just one of the students that ends up pregnant. Students from years 5 through 7 come together to deal with cravings, mood swings, and classes. The thing is, only submissives were impregnated. Drarry, Slytherin!Harry, Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore!bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Ritsuki Yonsago 3/29/13 . chapter 1: It sounds interesting. I like Mpreg Harry and I was happy he had triplet babies XD**  
**Please I hope they are boys and Draco is Dom *puppy eyes***

Me: You'll see. :D

**Antara93 3/29/13 . chapter 1: oh dear poor harry...wonder who d other dad is? ;)**

Me: Just wait...

** 25 3/29/13 . chapter 1: history happens after she defeated Harry voldy? And how will it be when it réagire that Draco is the father of that triple door.**

Me: I'm sorry, I don't understand your review. You didn't answer my pm, so you probably don't allow them. Please explain what you mean.

**Pikachu79 3/28/13 . chapter 1: I am reading I Didn't Sleep With That Wizard. Your story starting off well and I can't wait to read more!**

Me: Thanks! I didn't know how people would receive the first chapter.

**Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel 3/28/13 . chapter 1: Update soon this is well thought out and the basis of a great story**

Me: Thank you! :D I wanted something a little different from other mass pregnancy stories.

**13girlsrule 3/28/13 . chapter 1: it's really good sofar. also i think a sutable name is 'What?! I'm a Mother?!' it kinda sounds funny. i'm not sure it will fit for the rest of the story but for now it kinda does.**

Me: I don't know... I guess we'll see what other people come up with. Thank you.

**SidheGirl414 3/28/13 . chapter 1: [Type your review here...]**

Me: I think it's kinda funny how you clicked post before you typed a review. I do stuff like that all the time. I read your pm. Thank you.

**UnderTheMoon 3/28/13 . chapter 1: This is good. More updates please? Soon? :)**

Me: Well, how do you like this one?

**PyroFyre1214 3/28/13 . chapter 1: Wow... triplets... that's a shocker... dang**

Me: Yeah, I know. I wanted him to be the first to have triplets.

**dela1 3/28/13 . chapter 1: Very good start cant wait for more**

Me: Thanks.

**Guest 3/28/13 . chapter 1: please continue**

Me: Here you are.

**varette 3/28/13 . chapter 1: The story begins interesting. I really can't wait for another chapter and I hope you will update soon :-***

Me: Like it? Love it?

**Paddy Gurl 3/28/13 . chapter 1: Well I cant wait to read some more**

Me: I hope you love this.

**Guest 3/28/13 . chapter 1: Really enjoyed reading it, can't wait for more.**

Me: I hope you enjoy this too.

**Shae Vizla 3/28/13 . chapter 1: Amusing.**  
**Poor Harry but since it's a Ginny bashing, it's perhaps save him from her !**

Me: *smirks* I guess you'll just have to read on to find out. *laughs*

**jjrocx 3/28/13 . chapter 1: That was good the name is weird but its still a good story eagerly awaiting the next chapter**

Me: Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Pregnant Students Run Amok (September 3rd)

Harry got up early on Tuesday morning. He groggily put on his glasses, and grabbed some clothes for a shower. As he let the hot water cascade down his body, Harry looked down at his flat stomach. 'How can there be three little ones growing inside me? I didn't even think wizards could get pregnant.' He turned off the shower once he finished washing, and dried off. After getting dressed, and brushing his teeth and hair, Harry walked out of the bathroom and into his dorm room. He grabbed his school bag, and ran down to the common room. He stopped when he got there. The sixth year students, Ginny, and three of the seventh years were standing or sitting around the common room. "What's everyone doing up so early?" He asked.

Hermione walked over to him. "It's not that we're up early, but we never went up to bed."

"Oh. How many of you got surprising news last night?" Harry watched as George, Katie, Lavender, Dean, Hermione, Pavarti, and Ginny raised their hands. Everyone had been surprised when the Weasley twins came back to redo their seventh year. They had said that they wanted to be back, now that Umbridge was gone. Harry was still thinking about how many people raised their hands, when Ginny ran over to him.

"Harry, now we can get married! We can raise my baby together!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

Harry scowled at her. Everyone but Ginny could see that he wasn't happy about her saying that and trying to force him into marriage. Harry said, "Ginny, I can't and won't marry you. Ever. You're like a sister to me. Besides, we have something in common."

Ginny frowned when he told her that he wouldn't marry her. Then she smiled when he said that they had something in common. "What is it, Harry? If we have something in common, then we'll be perfect for each other!"

Harry saw Hermione's eyes get a knowing gleam in them as she figured it out. Harry looked back at Ginny. "I'm pregnant too," he said. "It's because of that potions accident."

Ginny gasped. "You are a submissive?!"

"Yeah, I guess so. So what?" Harry asked. He watched as Ginny stormed off, and he shrugged. He looked at Ron to gauge his expression, and saw that the other male was as red as his hair. "Ron?"

"Don't 'Ron' me. How could you break her heart? She's been in love with you forever!" Ron yelled.

Fred and George walked over. Fred started, "No, she,"

"has not. She's been,"

"obsessed. Mum used to,"

"tell her all about,"

"how Harry defeated,"

"You-know-who,"

"ever since she,"

"was little," ended George.

Harry shuddered. "Just what I don't need: an obsessed fangirl." Almost everyone laughed, except Ron and Ginny, and Harry said, "Let's go. I'm starving."

...

At breakfast, Dumbledore stood up. "Listen up, everyone. I was informed late last night that the potions accident left many students pregnant. Most of the students affected are sixth years. Classes are cancelled for the next two days for the pregnant students to schedule parenting classes and healer check-ups until the birth of their child or children. Now, I had Madam Pomfrey write a list of who is pregnant," at this, Poppy glared at him, "And I used a spell to determine who 'fathered' the child or children." He cleared his throat.

"Let's begin," Dumbledore said, ignoring Poppy's warning glare. "With the fifth years. I'll state the pregnant student first followed by the other parent. Miss Luna Lovegood is having twins with Mr. Neville Longbottom." Everyone seemed shocked at this, but Luna smiled at Neville. "Mr. Colin Creevey is having a child with Mr. David Parks. Miss Ginevra Weasley is having a child with Mr. Michael Corner." Ginny shrieked in outrage. "Now the sixth years: Miss Lavender Brown is having a child with Mr. Ronald Weasley." Ron shook his head, and Hermione sighed in relief. "Mr. Dean Thomas is having a child with Mr. Seamus Finnigan. Miss Pavarti Patil is having twins with Miss Romilda Vane. Miss Padma Patil is having twins with Mr. Blaise Zabini." Zabini looked shocked at this, but not against it, surprisingly. "Miss Daphne Greengrass is having a child with Mr. Anton Zabini." The recent transfer student was Blaise Zabini's cousin on their father's side. "Miss Pansy Parkinson is having a child with Mr. Vincent Crabbe." Parkinson burst into tears, upset that she wasn't having Malfoy's child. "Miss Tracy Davis is having twins with Mr. Theodore Nott. Miss Hannah Abbott is having a child with Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Miss Susan Bones is having a child with Mr. Wayne Hopkins. Miss Megan Jones is having twins with Mr. Terry Boot. Miss Lisa Turpin is having a child with Mr. Ernie MacMillan. Miss Mandy Brocklehurst is having twins with Mr. Anthony Goldstein. Mr. Stephen Cornfoot is having a child with Mr. Kevin Entwhistle. Miss Millicent Bulstrode is having twins with Mr. Morag McDougal. Miss Su Li is having a child with Mr. Zacharia Smith. Miss Hermione Granger is having twins with... Professor Severus Snape?" Hermione stood up, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Snape froze. Dumbledore continued, "Mr. Harry Potter is having... triplets? with Mr. Draco Malfoy." Harry was pale and shaking, while Draco just sat there in shock. Last, are the seventh years: Mr. George Weasley is having twins with his twin brother."

Ron yelled, "Incest! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?!"

Fred yelled back, "We've never slept together! The potions accident did this to us! No wonder no one likes you anymore! You leap to conclusions, and yell about every little thing!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Boys, boys. Calm down, and let's finish this. Shall we? Good. Miss Ryane Philips is having a child with Miss Cho Chang. Miss Katie Bell is having a child with Mr. Cormac McLaggen. Miss Merietta Edgecombe is having a child with Mr. Eddie Carmichael. Now, one last thing... The pregnant students who are in a different house from the one that 'fathered' their child or children, will have to be resorted and move into a private room with them." He summoned the Sorting Hat, and said, "To make this official, and binding, when I call your name come up here and get resorted. Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny walked up to him, scowling. The hat was placed on her head, and shouted, **"Ravenclaw!"**

"Luna Lovegood," called Dumbledore.

**"Gryffindor!"**

Dumbledore went down the line until the last two, "Hermione Granger."

**"Slytherin!"**

"Harry Potter."

**"Slytherin! It's about time, Mr. Potter."**

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, just like Hermione had. He sat next to Malfoy when the blond scooted over. Harry picked at a chicken leg, nervous at the stares he was getting from everyone. He saw Malfoy looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Turning to face the blond, he saw that Malfoy was still facing him.

Malfoy asked, "Are you really having triplets?" Harry nodded, and Malfoy continued, "That's never happened! The most a man has had were twins, and he nearly lost them twice!"

Harry swallowed, feeling a little sick. "Great... Now I have _that_ to look forward to," he said sarcastically. His face was even more pale.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get scared. I just meant it is a miracle that we are having three babies!"

Harry stared at him in shock. The other Slytherins around them looked at the blond in shock as well. Harry asked, shakily, "You apologized, Malfoy?"

Malfoy blushed slightly, almost un-noticed. "Don't get used to it, Potter.

* * *

So, how do you like this chapter? Is it interesting? Boring? Please leave a review! If you have any suggestions of a title for this story, leave it or them in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Boom and Ministry Doom**

**(This will change in the next  
chapter, to 'Potions Fume,  
Baby Boom, and Ministry  
Doom'. Thanks goes to:  
StillWatersAreDeep)**

A/N: I read 'When Potions Go Boom', 'I Didn't Sleep With That Wizard', and 'Oh Merlin, No!' and I couldn't help but want to write one of my own. I give full credit to those authors. Hopefully, y'all will like my story. I know I really should get back to writing my other stories, and I will, but this idea wouldn't go away.

Summary: Hogwarts is in chaos when a potions accident filters through the school. Harry Potter is just one of the students that ends up pregnant. Students from years 5 through 7 come together to deal with cravings, mood swings, and classes. The thing is, only submissives were impregnated. Drarry, Slytherin!Harry, Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore!bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Ceti H. Black 3/31/13 . chapter 2: Blushing Malfoy? Cute :).**

Me: Thanks. He doesn't think he's cute, but I do. :D

**Ryane-Foxx 3/31/13 . chapter 2: :D I'm so stoked! Haha this is actually pretty interesting and I can't wait for the next chapter; also can't wait to see how Hermione and Harry deal with being in Slytherin ;) great job so far!**

Me: THANK YOU!

**13girlsrule 3/31/13 . chapter 2: i really really think you work magic. i like how malfoy wasn't a prat so far. also THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for making this a ron and ginny bashing. it's just i have always felt that in the original people would turn on them because they are just really anoying and you prtrayed them wonderfully. i love ron, realy i do, but i like fics that either make him the only one on harry's side or one of the only ones not on his side. and we don't really know anything about ginny in the original so that just anoys me. yah sorry for ranting.**

Me: Yeah, I never understood why Harry would get with a girl that looks just like his mum. And, I also never understood why Harry would continue to be friends with someone who kept turning on him.

**Lw117149 3/31/13 . chapter 2: lol interestoing I hope to see more when you can please and thank you !**

Me: I hope this pleases you. I tried to make it long enough and interesting enough.

**LittlebigmouthOK 3/30/13 . chapter 2: At first I was puzzled about Draco being so happy. Then I realized, its the one thing he's always wanted *family*. Not a frail little pureblood that Mumsy and Daddy approve of because her family tree shoots up instead of fanning out. He's having 3 count em 3 babies with someone he cares about even if he can't admit it yet. And one final question. Hermione, Potions Accident? Or the Ol ' Fashion Way?**

Me: Well, there's a fine line between love and hate... and it's always blurry. :D Hermione... which do you think? She's one of the ones that don't like Snape. But, they will eventually start to like each other. :)

**SidheGirl414 3/30/13 . chapter 2: hehehe brilliant chapter :) Just asking what you mean by "submissive?" but it's coming a long really well. Good luck with the rest of the story. I'm looking forward to reading it :)**

Me: What I mean by 'submissive' is: who is the bottom in the relationship. Thank you for your review.

**Antara93 3/30/13 . chapter 2: dumbeldore is an arse fr announcing confidential info and hw d hell did u get d idea 2 pair d twins 2gether n snape n hermoine i nvr saw dat cuming others were quite predictable n understandable but dose 2...u hav sum serious imagination n i applaude u fr dat**

Me: *bows* Thank you. XD But I can't tell you all of my secrets. :)

**Lily 3/30/13 . chapter 2: Really great chapter! Can't wait to read more. Are the pregnant people going to share a private living space with the other parent?**

Me: Yes they will.

**UnderTheMoon 3/30/13 . chapter 2: This is starting out to be real good. A plus is that you paired up the Weasley twins. I love that. And Ron's reaction. Just a question though, is Draco going one of those people who secretly love children? 'Cause that would be real cute.**

Me: Well, he isn't going to love the idea of having children with Harry right away, but he'll get used to it. He'll also grow to love them.

**Queenmarie124 3/30/13 . chapter 2: Love it especially the pairing of Hermione and Snape and Harry and Draco.**

Me: Thanks. I thought Hermione and Sev would make a better couple than Ron and Hermione.

**jjrocx 3/30/13 . chapter 2: I really liked this chapter it was good. How long do you paln on this story being?**

Me: I'm not sure. I guess I'll just write until it feels right to stop.

**PyroFyre1214 3/30/13 . chapter 2: I almost died laughing! Poor Hermione! And poor Fred and George! Lol that was great. Oh, love the title! It's unique and different and makes you go hmmmm. Wonder what that's about? Love and quickly becoming a favorite!**

Me: Well, secretly, the Weasley twins do love each other that way. Now, they don't have to hide it. ;) And, thank you, sweetie for the wonderful review. *kisses*

**dela1 3/30/13 . chapter 2: Dumbles is a dick to announce that too the entire school**

Me: That's true! But, when is he not? Lol.

* * *

Chapter 2: New Schedules, Ministry Interferences, and More New Schedules (September 4th)

Draco Malfoy woke up to a warm body curled into him. Looking down, he saw familiar black hair. He stroked the hair of the sleeping boy as he thought back to last night, when they walked into their new room.

_~Flashback Starts~_

_Draco led the way to their new room. Opening the door, he stopped in his tracks, causing Harry to bump into him. "Watch it, Potter," he said, distractedly. They both looked into the room, and stared. The bedroom only had one bed -a large, queen-sized bed- and two other doors: one to the large closet, and the other to a __private bathroom. The bedroom also had two desks for them to do their homework at._

_"I'll sleep on the floor," Harry said. He walked to the closet, and searched for his pajamas._

_"No you won't. You're carrying my children." Draco watched as Harry walked out of the closet with pajamas in his hand. "We'll share the bed, but sleep on our own side of the bed." He walked over to the side closest to the bathroom. "This side's mine."_

_Harry stared at him in shock. "You want to share a bed? And they are my children too! Besides, I'm used to sleeping on harsh surfaces. I'm going to change in the bathroom." He ran to the bathroom, and changed into the green pajamas with little gold lightning bolts. Harry walked out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, and saw Draco already in bed. "Could you hand me a blanket?"_

_Draco sighed, "I'm not going to let the one carrying my children sleep on the floor. Why are you used to harsh surfaces, anyway?"_

_"It's the way I was raised. I wasn't allowed to ask why." Harry shuffled over to the other side of the bed, and cautiously slid under the covers... waiting for Draco to push him out of bed saying that he was only joking and that Harry was too much of a freak to be let into a real bed._

_~Flashback Ends~_

Draco looked down at the dark-haired boy as he started to move. Green eyes opened, and tried to focus. "Good morning, Potter," Draco said, reaching over Harry to grab the glasses on the nightstand, and putting them on Harry's face.

"Mornin'," Harry said, sleepily. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, and said, "Thanks for getting my glasses." He stopped rubbing his eyes, and looked at him. "What are you doing holding me?" Harry asked curiously.

"I guess we just gravitated towards each other in the night. We're now in the middle of the bed." Draco smirked at the confused look on Harry's face. "Come on, you need breakfast. You're too skinny as it is."

"Not my fault," Harry muttered, getting out of bed and grabbing clothes from the closet for a quick shower. The two hurried to get ready, and then they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry sat next to Hermione. "Hey, Mione. How was your night?" Draco sat on Harry's other side.

Hermione looked over at him with a glossy look to her eyes. "It was alright. He didn't want to look at me, or share a bed -understandable- so he made me sleep on the couch. He's really mad."

Harry stared at her. "It's not your fault that you are pregnant with his children! Why would he be mad at you?"

Draco glared at Harry. "Are you saying that it's his fault she's pregnant?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. If I said that, it would mean that I should blame you for my condition. It just wouldn't be right."

Draco's glare disappeared, and he nodded. "Ok. I'll talk to him for you, Granger."

Hermione looked at him. "You don't have to, but thanks Malfoy." She poured herself some pumpkin juice, and drank some to wake up fully. "How was your night, Harry?"

"Alright. I was going to sleep on the floor, but Malfoy wouldn't let me. We ended up sharing a bed, laying on our separate sides, and this morning we were cuddling in the middle of the bed." Harry blushed slightly, and smiled.

Draco said, "H- Potter! You don't just say something like that in public, where anyone can hear!"

Harry chuckled sheepishly. "Malfoy, sorry, but she's my best friend. She sticks by me no matter what." The three of them ate breakfast, and Blaise and his baby momma (Lol, couldn't help it) walked in and sat down with them. "Hello, Padma. How was your transition from Ravenclaw to Slytherin?"

"It was lovely. Thank you," Padma replied with a smile. Blaise was a perfect gentleman, of course, and we shared a bed. He didn't try anything with me that I didn't want. I think I'm half in love with him just for that." She giggled and blushed. She kissed Blaise's cheek when he blushed too.

"So you _**can**_ teach an old dog new tricks!" Harry said, before slapping a hand to his traitorous mouth. Everyone at the Slytherin table looked at Harry, before Hermione and Padma started giggling... and then the other Slytherins started laughing. Even Draco was laughing at Blaise's shocked look. Then, not able to stop the gentle shakes of suppressed laughter, Harry removed his hand from his mouth and joined in on the laughing.

...

After breakfast, students were in and out of the Hospital Wing setting up healer appointments for the year. They would also be running to Mrs. Weasley, who came to teach the Parenting and Childbirth class, to see when she would be having the class for their year. Professor Dumbledore had combined Parenting and Childbirth, so that the lessons could flow easier. Mrs. Weasley was not happy that her twins were having children together, but she knew it was because of the accident. She saw Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, and Padma walk in. "Hello Harry, dear. Hermione, how are you?"

"We're fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "What days are you teaching the sixth years?"

"After Lunch on Wednesdays and Fridays. It doesn't clash with your schedules. I asked the Heads of House what their sixth year students had after lunch those two days, to be sure. So, everything is all set. Would all of you like your books now to study before your first class? Your class will start on Friday."

"Yes, ma'am," they all said at the same time. After being handed their books, they all went to Lunch.

Harry and Hermione started reading as they ate, careful not to get food on the pristine pages, and did not notice a Ministry official walk into the Great Hall. Harry only noticed when Draco gently nudged him. Harry looked up and watched the Ministry official as he talked to Dumbledore. Harry turned to Draco, and asked, "What do you think he's here for?"

"I don't know," came Draco's reply.

Dumbledore stood up. "Mr. Alex Williams is here to see the pregnant students and the other parents. Everyone else should go enjoy your day off. Will the teachers please stay behind as well?" He looked at Severus especially.

Everyone waited as students left the Great Hall until only the teachers, Mr. Williams, and the expecting parents were left. Mr. Williams spoke up, "The minister, Scrimgeor, has informed me that there are several pregnant and unmarried students here. He told me that, as head of the Wizarding Marriage and Betrothal Office, I have to inform you that the expectant parents must marry before September 30th. No exceptions. If you refuse, you could lose your magic and spend spend a year in Azkaban."

Harry looked at Draco. "Well, when do you want to get married?" He asked, knowing that Draco would probably want to wait until the last minute and make him worry about losing his magic.

"Better sooner rather than later." Draco saw Harry's surprised expression, and smirked. "I'm not completely evil. I'll have to tell Mother and Father about this. Then maybe we could get married Saturday at eleven in the morning?"

"Sounds good," said Harry in a shocked voice. "I'll go tell Mr. Williams." Harry walked over to the brown-haired official. "Mr. Williams, Draco and I have decided on Saturday morning for our wedding."

Mr. Williams seemed surprised that Harry was marrying the Malfoy heir, "I didn't know that you were expecting the Malfoy heir's child."

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore? After all, he's the one that decided to use a spell to determine who was carrying whose child or children, and then announce it for the entire school." Harry smirked.

"Dumbledore! You aren't allowed to do Ministry work! I came here to determine the parentage of the unborn children, and help them decide on the date of their weddings. How dare you?" Alex Williams was appalled. "The minister will hear about this! And if we hear about more things like this, you could find yourself awaiting trial."

"Are you threatening me?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

Mr. Williams shook his head. "Warning you." He turned to the students. "Let me see... Miss Granger, come here please." Hermione walked over to him. "Miss Granger, who is the father of your child or children?"

"Professor Snape, sir." Hermione's voice was small. She didn't know what the professor would say in regards of a marriage.

"Sunday, noon," Snape said before the man could ask.

...

After everyone scheduled their weddings, they had to reschedule their class load. The reason was so that each parent could get used to being in their rooms during certain times so that when the babies came, they wouldn't be too swamped. Harry and Draco went over their schedules.

**Mondays**

Breakfast

Double Potions (Gryffindor & Slytherin) : (Draco); (free period for Harry)

Charms

Lunch

Ancient Runes (D); Divination (H)

Healing (H)

Supper

**Tuesdays & Thursdays**

Breakfast

Transfiguration

Arithmancy (D)

Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Defense Against the Dark Arts (D)

Free Afternoon

Supper

**Wednesday & Friday**

Breakfast

Double Potions (Gryffindor & Slytherin) : (Draco); (free period for Harry)

Charms

Lunch

Parenting and Childbirth

Basic Potions (H)

Ancient Runes (D); Divination (H)

Supper

Astronomy (D)

* * *

So, how do you like this chapter? Is it interesting? Boring? Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom**

**(Thanks goes to:  
StillWatersAreDeep)**

A/N: I read 'When Potions Go Boom', 'I Didn't Sleep With That Wizard', and 'Oh Merlin, No!' and I couldn't help but want to write one of my own. I give full credit to those authors. Hopefully, y'all will like my story. I know I really should get back to writing my other stories, and I will, but this idea wouldn't go away.

Summary: Hogwarts is in chaos when a potions accident filters through the school. Harry Potter is just one of the students that ends up pregnant. Students from years 5 through 7 come together to deal with cravings, mood swings, and classes. The thing is, only submissives were impregnated. Drarry, Slytherin!Harry, Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore!bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

To my reviewers:

**Padfootette 4/9/13 . chapter 3: this is really good please update** **soon**

Me: Glad you like it.

**SincerelyYourSecret 4/9/13 . chapter 3: Could you explain the schedual to me? I was a little confused by it. Anyway great start I can wait for more.**

Me: In the schedule, when you see a (D) or an (H), that means that only Draco or Harry takes that class. For example: Draco will be the only one taking Potions because Harry's pregnant. But Draco will teach Harry the basics, bringing them closer together.

**Jannafrancine 4/8/13 . chapter 3: Great chapter. I hope Dumblefumble gets tossed in Azkaban and given the 'Kiss' when his crimes come to light. I can't wait until you have time to add more.**

Me: Thank you for your review. It made me smile. Dumblefumble? cool! Well, I guess we'll just have to see. I make this up as I go.

**Jannafrancine 4/8/13 . chapter 2: Great chapter. I wonder if Cho has always been a lesbian, because lets face it she only dated Harry and Cedric because they were famous if she really cared for Cedric she wouldn't have started dating Harry six months or so after Ced died, and as for how she treated Harry she acted like her friend the snich was more important than him. I'm not bashing lesbians (I'm bi) I'm saying Cho is a *itch. Poor Lavender, I fear she might actually love Ron.**

Me: She did seem to only care about the handsome or famous... and jumping from guy to guy like that isn't really showing her in the best light. Lavender does love Ron, with a bit of an obsession thrown in there.

**Jannafrancine 4/8/13 . chapter 1: Great start. I wonder how the Weasley's other than Ginny and Ron are going to take the triplets, and the rest of the world for that matter?**

Me: I think you'll find out in this chapter. If not, then the next one.

**LongChild 4/4/13 . chapter 3: this cracked me up and the title is awesome**

Me: Thanks!

**Wolf of the West 4/3/13 . chapter 3: oh my, this was quite amazing! I didn't think that Dumbledore would have the gall to do something that bad against the ministry, but oh well I liked the outcome**  
**I hope you have a nice day, I can wait for a while for you to update... but please don't take to long, okay?**

Me: Well, he is a manipulative bastard. :D Thanks, hope you have a nice day too. *Kiss*

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind 4/3/13 . chapter 3: i like this story so far it is just great**

Me: Thank you! XD

**MookFree07 4/3/13 . chapter 3: interesting, cant wait to see what happens**

Me: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**falconsecho 4/2/13 . chapter 1: Please update soon!**

Me: Thanks for your review!

**princesstinkerbell45 4/2/13 . chapter 3: I think your story in general is is Snape upset?I mean I get the fact that hermione is a student but also young but the situation can't be doesn't seem like he has a lot of self confidence. Very low self esteem. I wonder how Draco's parents are going to take is this going to be the length of a regular pregnancy? Don't you think its a little weird that poppy told them how many children they were going to have Privately and dumbledore told the entire school. Are matters like that meant to be a one on one affair. As for the forced marriage. Shouldn't they give them more that one month to may someone they probably barely know even if they were force into a situation that couldn't be helped. I can't wait to see were this goes.**

Me: Sev doesn't like the fact that she's a student and pregnant with his children. He never thought he would get married. Also, she reminds him of a bossy version of Lily. Lucius and Narcissa will find out in this chapter. This will be the length of a regular pregnancy. It is supposed to be a one-on-one matter... and the forced marriage is so that the Ministry can cover the whole matter up.

**UnderTheMoon 4/2/13 . chapter 3: Please, this humble person only ask for one thing, Master, and that is for you to quickly update. I can't wait to read more. You've got me hooked. Question! How does Snape feel about all this?**

Me: See above. Sev is angry, confused, and slightly excited. He will get more excited as the story progresses.

**LittlebigmouthOK 4/1/13 . chapter 3: Fantastic and getting better and better.! I really don't think Severus is angry at Hermione just scared out of his socks. Here's a guy who thought he would never have even a part-time girlfriend Now not only is he getting married their expecting twins that would terrifie anyone. But my favorite bit in the story was when the man from the Ministry ripped Albus a new one. I like your caricture of Albus better usually he's this dark manipulator. I always thought more in way you wrote him a meddling busybody. Can't wait to see Lucius' and Narcissia's reaction. Look forward to reading more from you.**

Me: Albus is really dark. And manipulative. He just pretends to be the grandfatherly type.

**hPdC 4/1/13 . chapter 3: very interesting ... can't wait for more ... update soon**

Me: Thank you.

**Lw117149 4/1/13 . chapter 3: its cute but tranfigured the couch at least to a bed dang! more please thanks. That is so mean of sev but he with his morals wouldn't touch a student so I kinda see why he didn't share a bed but he could have to be callas wait vodi is alive yes or no?**

Me: Voldie's alive.

**Ritsuki Yonsago 4/1/13 . chapter 3: Thank youuuu *hugs***

**I love How Draco cared with Harry and agreed to marry fast. I wonder how Malfoys react lol**

Me: *hugs back* glad you like it.

**Guest 4/1/13 . chapter 3: please continue**

Me: I'll try to make this as long as I can.

**13girlsrule 4/1/13 . chapter 3: i really liked how the MO got up in Dumble's face. you souldget more parents to do that. also i totally a gree with what LittlebitmouthOK said about Draco. and thanks for actually reading my rant. most people just stop listening or turn away when seeing something soo long. also it's not boring at all. i like how it's progressing. there are few fics that have a nice draco and it's refreshing, even if it might just be for now. anyway it's great. bai.**

Me: It's not that your rants are too long. I think it's because your words run together, and your sentences are mushed together. But, thanks... Draco's kinda confused about how he should feel towards Harry, but he doesn't want Harry to give birth outside of marriage.

**Flying Chrissy 4/1/13 . chapter 3: Interesting story! I wonder what Draco's parents are going to say about this? and is Voldie still around?**

Me: You'll see how they react in this chapter. Voldie is still around. Shh! I'm making him good... later.

**SidheGirl414 4/1/13 . chapter 3: It was a good chapter. I like the idea of Mrs. Weasley teaching childbirth and parenting classes. I'm also looking forward to the weddings. Keep up the good work :)**

Me: I thought it would be nice if she was more involved. Besides, I've read a lot of fanfics where she was a midwife before she had Bill, so I added that.

**Ryane-Foxx 4/1/13 . chapter 3: I'm dying for more; not boring at all! Can't wait to see how Lucius and Narcissa react! :D**

Me: This chapter!

**keke 4/1/13 . chapter 3: OMG so in love with the story**

Me: Thanks!

**PyroFyre1214 4/1/13 . chapter 3: Please please please tell me that the ministry will find out more wrongs that dumbles has dine and kick him out? And I'm glad Mrs. Weasley was alright with Fred and George. And I was giggling the whole time, just saying. And the weddings, how are you doing the last names? Hyphenated or just one?**

Me: They will, but it might be a while. She doesn't know that the twins really are in love with each other, or she'd be more upset, but she knows that they can't have the kids and not be married. One last name, but the childrens' names will be different in some cases.

**jjrocx 4/1/13 . chapter 3: This chapter was interesting. I liked the scene with draco amd harry in their rooms it was cute.**

Me: You really like that?

* * *

Chapter 4: Letters, Reactions, and the first Wedding (September 5th)

Harry lay in bed, rubbing his still flat stomach and thinking. Draco was writing a letter to his parents, and muttering to himself. When he was finished writing, Draco asked if Harry 'would like to add something'.

"Yes, please," Harry replied. He got off the bed, and walked over to where Draco sat. He took the parchment and quill, and began to write. After a moment, Harry muttered a spell to dry the ink, and said, "Ok. Do you want to send this?"

"Yes. I'll be right back." Draco grabbed the letter, and walked to the Owlry to give the letter to his owl.

...

[Sev's POV]

Severus Snape was not a kind man. He used to be, but that was before he lost the friendship of a very special muggleborn witch. But, let's not go into that. Severus Snape was a teacher at Hogwarts, and he shouldn't be in a relationship with a student at all. But, all because of a Potions accident in Professor Slughorn's class, he was fathering twins with the bushy-haired girl of the Golden Trio!

"Professor Snape?" Speak of the devil, and she shall appear! Hermione Granger stood in the doorway of the defense classroom. "May we sit down and talk?"

He sighed, "If we must. Come into my office." He led the way up the stairs and into the office where that horrid woman had pink everywhere. Thankfully, it was now in deep browns and greens. He sat behind his desk, and she sat in front of him. "What did you want to speak about?"

Hermione looked down at her hands, which were in her lap, and said with a clear voice, "I'd like to know why you hate me and our children."

"I don't hate you or the children. I just don't like you." He sighed and braced himself to tell her. "You remind me of Potter's mother. You're smart, a muggleborn, and you are kind to your friends. I was good friends with Lily, before Potter Sr. embarrassed me and I called her that horrid name. I regretted it as soon as I said it too." He took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd get married, never thought anyone would want to marry the 'Dungeon Bat'." He smirked at her slight blush.

Hermione had blushed at his 'Dungeon Bat' comment. She knew Ron still called him that. "I think that behind your snarky guise, you are really a nice and caring man. I aim to prove that."

[End Sev's POV]

...

[With Narcissa and Lucius]

Narcissa was sipping tea when an owl brought a letter to her husband of 18 years. She watched as he read the letter, and when his face paled, she asked, "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Our sixteen year old son has to get married this month," said Lucius, still in shock. "There was a potions accident, and Draco has fathered three children with Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Narcissa asked, setting the tea cup down with barely any noise. "Three children? That's almost unheard of. When do they plan on getting married?"

Lucius looked on the letter. "On Saturday. This Saturday."

[end]

...

[Ron & Lavender's Wedding]

Ron glared up the isle, waiting for Lavender, and muttered under his breath that Hermione should be the one walking towards him. Then he saw Lavender step into the room (they were using the RoR for all of the weddings), and he nodded in approval of her being on time.

Lavender smiled at Ron as she walked down the isle. She really loved that boy, well man now. For being almost 4 weeks pregnant, she didn't really show at all, but she wore a dress that flowed around her body in a comfortable way. She stepped up beside Ron.

"Dearly Beloved," the Ministry official, not the same one that chewed Dumbledore out, started the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to see these two join in holy matrimony. They asked for a simple and short wedding, so I'll get right to it. Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Lavender Evaline Brown to be your lawfully wedded wife; to cherish, and to love; in sickness and in health; all the days of your life?"

"I do," Ron said, staring at Lavender. He didn't love her, but they didn't have a choice.

The Ministry official turned to Lavender, "Do you, Lavender Evaline Brown take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband; to cherish, and to love; in sickness and in health; all the days of your life?"

Lavender smiled at the official. "I do."

The man nodded, and asked for the rings. After Ron and Lavender exchanged vows and rings, the official said, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ron brushed his lips against Lavender's lips, just enough to barely qualify as a kiss, and pulled away. He led her back up the isle, and into the other room for the reception.

* * *

So, how do you like this chapter? Is it interesting? Boring? Was it long enough? I'm sorry. I was sick for a while. But, my parents are gone on vacation, and I'm in charge of the house. It helps that I'm also an adult. lol. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom**

**(Thanks goes to:  
StillWatersAreDeep)**

A/N: I really apologize for not updating my stories that often. :( I just can't seem to get the words to come out of my pen.

Summary: Hogwarts is in chaos when a potions accident filters through the school. Harry Potter is just one of the students that ends up pregnant. Students from years 5 through 7 come together to deal with cravings, mood swings, and classes. The thing is, only submissives were impregnated. Drarry, Slytherin!Harry, Ron/Ginny/Dumbledore!bashing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

To my reviewers:

Since some of my 'guest' reviewers say I take too much space saying thanks to everyone, I'll just say this: Thank you for all of the reviews! I don't like going to each review and pm each person my thanks... because it takes too much time, and I'd like to tell everyone at once.

Thanks to all the supporters of the story. It's what makes the story keep on going.

* * *

Chapter 5: Family (September 6th)

Harry was woken up by a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Draco's grey eyes in front of him. "Draco?"

Draco smiled. "I thought you should get more sleep, so I let you sleep in. I just had double potions, and your breakfast is here under a warming charm. Eat up. We have a few minutes to get to charms."

"Ok." Harry rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He began to eat, looking at Draco every now and then. "Thanks for letting me sleep more. I needed it."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead, almost without meaning to, and said, "You look like you could still use some sleep. Are you not getting enough?"

"I keep wondering what we are going to do with three children next year." Harry placed the empty tray on the nightstand, and went to get dressed in his school uniform. Not caring, or really acknowledging, that Draco was staring at him as he dressed, Harry said, "One of these days I'm going to wake up and not be able to fit into my own clothes."

"True," Draco said, "But you'll be heavily pregnant with three children. You can wear some of my clothes then." He walked up to Harry and brushed his silky, black hair.

"You know that won't work, Draco."

"If I put enough gel in it, and style it just right, it will." Draco looked smug.

...

Ron and Ginny fumed. Ginny was supposed to be pregnant with Potter's brat! And Granger was supposed to be pregnant with Ron's child! They muttered to each other plans to get Lavender killed and Snape in prison, so that Ron and Granger could be free to marry.

Ron whispered, "Gin, you know I don't want to marry Granger, but if I do, I want to be able to control her every move."

Ginny nodded. "Don't you worry, Ron, you will. I'll make compulsion potions for you. We can also use the Imperious if needed. We just can't get caught. I can't believe Dumbledore promised us the Golden Duo and then fucked up!"

"I can't believe I had to pretend to be Potter's friend since before first year!" Ron hit the table with his fist.

"Ron! Calm down. We need to also get rid of Malfoy, and if Potter has all girls I will let him keep them."Ginny smirked. "I already have an idea that Michael Corner gave me a son, so now I need to get Harry to blood adopt him. Then we'll already have the Potter heir."

...

**[Flashback to when the Weasleys found out about the pregnancies]**

Molly untied the letter from the school owl. Thanking the owl, she watched as he flew off. Then she opened the letter, and began to read. She shrieked her husband's name, "Arthur!"

Arthur ran into the kitchen from the living room. "Yes, Molly, dear?" He took the letter she handed him, and read it out loud.

" 'Dear Molly,

'I am sure you are curious about why I am writing to you so early in the year. No, none of your children have done anything wrong, but there was a potions accident yesterday morning. The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were brewing a potion, and when a smoke cloud rose from the cauldron of one of the students, it filtered through the rest of the school.

'Only fifth, sixth, and seventh years were affected. That is why I'm writing to you: Harry, Ginny, and George have ended up pregnant. They are not the only ones, but maybe the only ones you might worry about. Miss Granger is also pregnant from the accident, and I have to tell her parents.

'Today, I performed a spell that would tell who sired the child or children, and received a few surprises. Ginny is carrying Michael Corner's child, George is carrying Fred's children, and Harry is carrying young mister Malfoy's children. I'm sorry you have to hear about it from me.

'Yours,

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' "

Arthur and Molly stared at each other in shock, not able to say a word.

**[end flashback]**

...

[Ginny and Michael Corner's wedding]

Ginny was mad. Why did she have to marry this dweeb? Oh, yeah. It was to keep her magic. She walked down the aisle slowly, staring straight ahead. She knew her parents were there, and the brothers that had already graduated, but she didn't look at them. Michael was smiling at her, but she didn't smile back.

Michael wondered why Ginny wasn't happy, then he frowned when he noticed the anger in her eyes. She didn't want to marry him. She probably wanted to marry Potter still. Michael didn't have anything against Potter, but they just weren't friendly enough to call each other by their first names. As the wedding commenced, Michael felt saddened. Then came the time to kiss the bride, and he gave Ginny a brief kiss.

* * *

So, how do you like this chapter? Is it interesting? Boring? Was it long enough? Please leave a review! Oh, I'll write Saturday [Harry's wedding] and Sunday [Hermione's wedding], and then maybe I'll skip a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom**

A/N: *Warning* The first flashback is graphic, so if you are too young to have gone to a high school health class, you shouldn't read it. Just skip it. Also, I'm sorry my chapters seem short, but after I finish Hermione's wedding I will lengthen them. _**I hope**_.

**Thanks and Congratulations go to jjrocx, our 100th reviewer!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Saturday Wedding Jitters (September 7th)

Hermione looked up from her breakfast to see Draco and Harry walk in. "Hey," she said, and got their sleepy replies. "Did you do your homework from yesterday's Parenting class?"

Harry nodded. He thought back to that class...

...

**[flashback to the first class of Parenting/Childbirth]**

"Welcome, everyone, to your first Parenting and Childbirth class." Molly Weasley smiled at everyone. "Today, we will start with sex." She laughed when most of her students blushed. "Yes, it is embarrassing to talk about, but you must know about it. Now, if you are a guy/girl pairing, you have a guy's sperm and a girl's eggs." The students' blushes deepened. "The sperm, when ejaculated, swims further into the girl's body to her fallopian tubes. There, an egg will slide through the fallopian tubes, from her ovaries, and the sperm tries to enter the egg. If a sperm cell is successful, the egg will then go to her uterus and the zygote -or baby- will grow." Molly paused there, letting the students know that they should be writing notes.

Then she continued, "If you are a guy/guy pairing, the bottom of the relationship does something special. His magic turns a bit of his sperm into an egg, and forms a uterus for the baby to grow."

A blushing Pavarti raised her hand. "Mrs. Weasley, what about girl/girl pairings?"

Molly smiled. "It's similar to the guy/guy pairing, except that it is the top of the relationship to do something special. Her magic changes an egg into sperm. Then, through use of a peg -fake cock- she impregnates her partner." She passed out packets. "I want you to read these packets tonight, and return the filled out questionnaire to me before or on Wednesday. Also, read chapter one for our next class. Good day."

**[end flashback: You can look now.]**

...

Harry blushed in remembrance. "Yeah, I finished the questionnaire. It was embarrassing, too. 'Have you ever had sex?' 'Do you know the lubrication charm?' 'What is the charm or spell used to prevent pregnancies?' I mean, we're already pregnant, and yes these might help in the future, but dang it."

Hermione blushed and laughed softly. "You're not the only one who was a virgin when you got pregnant. Besides, just think of those that had to put down that they had, had sex before their pregnancy. Two redheaded youngest siblings ring a bell?"

"Ron?" asked Harry shocked. He knew that Ginny slept around with anything with a prick. When Hermione nodded, Harry snorted out a laugh. "Ok. I'd hate to see the look on their mum's face when she sees that. You know, I love the fact that she made sure we could only answer the questions truthfully."

"Yeah, and as much as he'd say that the reason why he'd say yes to that question is his wedding night, but we both know he wouldn't touch Lavender since she got pregnant. He just doesn't like pregnant people." Hermione sighed. "It's all so complicated."

"I disagree," Draco said. "It's all very simple. Weasley's an arse." He saw that his statement made Harry and Hermione laugh, and he smiled too.

...

Harry handed Mrs. Weasley his questionnaire. "Here you go."

"Thanks Harry." She sighed. "Did you know that both Ron and Ginny have had sex before the potions accident?"

He bowed his head. "I knew about Ginny. I just found out about Ron a little bit ago. I'm sorry I never came to tell you that Ginny slept around with every guy she could... I just couldn't break your heart like that."

Molly nodded. "Thanks. I know you wouldn't do anything like that." She hugged him.

Hermione came running in. "Harry," she said, panting lightly. "Draco asked me to come get you. His parents are here, and they want to meet you."

Harry's eyes widened. "They want to meet me? Do they know it's me that they want to meet? What do they think about their son expecting children with another guy?"

"I don't know, Harry. All they said was that they want to meet the person that is carrying their grandchildren." Hermione wrapped her arms around the shaking black-haired boy. "I won't let them hurt you, Harry."

Harry shakily smiled. "'Kay. Is Professor Snape with them too?"

Hermione said, "Yes." She led him down to the dungeons, and to Severus' rooms. She asked the portrait to tell her future husband that they were there. A few moments later, they were allowed in. Hermione walked over to a loveseat, and sat on the end furthest from Severus' chair.

Harry stood shocked by the fact that 1: Severus still didn't like or trust her well enough to give her their password, and 2: That she felt she had to sit as far away from him as possible. Harry walked over to wear Draco sat in between his parents on a couch. He kissed Draco on the cheek, trying and failing to hide the fact that the Malfoy parents scared him, and whispered to him, "I'm going to sit next to Hermione and give her support, since her future husband isn't the least friendly to her."

Draco nodded, kissed Harry on the cheek, and watched as Harry sat down beside Hermione. Noticing Harry grab Hermione's hand, he smiled at their friendship. Then he frowned at his godfather. "Uncle Sev, you still aren't being nice to Hermione? I thought our talk had helped you come to terms with your impending marriage tomorrow."

Severus glared lightly at his godson. "It's between me and miss Granger. Now, Lucius and Narcissa are here to meet Mr. Potter."

Harry shook slightly again, afraid of what their reactions would be. When he didn't hear an outburst he looked up. Then he remembered that Draco had written them, and that he himself had written a bit at the end. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry this wedding is happening too soon. Believe me, I'd like the chance to know your son better before marrying, but it's not possible. I know I'm ruining your name with my muggleborn half, but I'll try my hardest to make you proud. I'll learn everything I can about how purebloods act and present themselves. I'll even do all the chores of the house when Draco and I find our own place, so that you keep your own house elves. I wouldn't want you to part with any just because he's your son. I promise I'll keep the house spotless. I'll-"

Hermione had covered his mouth with her hand. "That's enough, Harry. Now what's this about you doing all of the chores of the house?" She removed her hand.

Harry squeaked, "N-nothing?"

Draco got up and walked over to Harry before kneeling down. "It's not nothing. I will find out sooner or later why you said what you did, but for now we need to talk about the wedding."

...

Harry walked down the makeshift aisle that the Room of Requirement provided. He thought back to when Narcissa had talked with him about the wedding. She had put him at ease with first insisting that he call her Narcissa. Then she semi-threatened him about hurting her only son. She was a good woman, and a great mother. Harry looked at where Draco stood, and gasped at the look of awe and joy on Draco's face. It was out there for everyone to see. Harry stepped up next to Draco, and smiled at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join these two in holy matrimony. First, I will ask them a few questions, and then they wish to give their own vows." The Official turned to Draco and Harry. "Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line, do you promise to love and cherish the soon-to-be-Lord Harry Potter?"

"I promise," Draco said.

"Do you swear to only sleep with your husband, to be faithful for all the days of your life?"

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to protect and serve your husband? Protect him not only from evil, but also from himself?"

"I so swear."

The Official turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, heir to the Potter line, do you promise to love and cherish Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy heir?"

"I promise," Harry said to Draco.

"Do you swear to only sleep with your husband, to be faithful for all the days of your life?"

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to protect and serve your husband? Protect him not only from evil, but also from himself?"

"I so swear."

The Official looked over at the crowd. "Now Mr. Malfoy will say his vows."

Draco smiled down at Harry. "From the moment I met you in Madame Malkins, I was fascinated in you. Here you were, this scrawny little lost kid, and you didn't know a thing about the wizarding world. I was such a jerk, boasting about how Slytherin was the best and how my entire family was there for generations. If I knew then what I know now, I would have probably been your friend this whole time. I made a bad impression, and it's taken me five whole years to realize that maybe we were meant to be. You are the most important person in my life, and you always will be. I promise to take care of you and our little ones even after I die, which I hope won't be for a long time." People chuckled some at that. "I love you Harry James Potter."

"Mr. Potter, your turn please," The Official wiped a happy tear from his eye.

"Draco, thinking back about our fights and taunts these last five years, I agree that maybe we were meant to be together. We were so attune to each other, always knowing if the other was near. Hermione used to call me obsessed with you. She's right, you know." Harry laughed, along with most everyone else. "I always used to wonder what you were up to all the time. I also think that every time you started something, you were really trying to get my attention... like, you wanted me to notice you for real. Well, you have my attention, now, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and I love you too."

Many people were tearing up, especially Narcissa and Molly. The Official asked, "The rings, please?" Blaise handed a ring to Draco. Then the Official asked Draco, "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health; till death do you part?"

"I do," Draco replied. He slid the platinum ring on Harry's left ring finger. Then Hermione handed Harry another platinum ring.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health; till death do you part?"

"I do." Harry slid the second ring onto Draco's left ring finger. They smiled at each other.

The Official beamed. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Draco leaned down, and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. He wasn't prepared for Harry to wrap his arms around his neck. He held still for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and bringing him closer. Almost everyone cheered and clapped.

When the two pulled away, slightly flushed, the Official asked, "Which last name are you going to use, or are you going to hyphenate your names?"

Harry glanced at him before looking back at Draco. "I'll take his name." He smiled at the shocked look on Draco's face.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. Malfoy." The Official smiled at the guests. Then everyone watched as Draco led Harry back up the aisle to the reception area.

...

After dancing with Draco for the first dance, Harry was asked to dance with Lucius. As they twirled around the dance floor, Harry said, "I know this is a bit of a shock to you. I hope my kids will still get to know you as their glamfather."

"Glamfather?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "You just aren't the regular grandfather type. You are too glamorous, hence glamfather: glamorous grandfather."

Lucius thought about it some as they continued to dance. Then his face lit up in happiness. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

* * *

So, how do you like this chapter? Is it interesting? Boring? Was it long enough? Did I do a good enough job on this wedding? Please leave a review! Oh, I'll still write Sunday [Hermione's wedding] in the next chapter, and then maybe I'll skip a bit. Thanks goes to: LittlebigmouthOKC, for the 'glamfather' review a while back. :D


	7. AN:

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only excuses I have are that I'm currently taking online classes, which take a chunk of my time, and I'm having trouble writing the chapters of my stories. I will try to get some out when I can. I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

_**SevLoverKat**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Potions Fume, Baby Boom, and Ministry Doom**

A/N: I want this chapter to be enjoyable for y'all. _**I hope the next few chapters are longer**_.

**I'm starting my second 5-week session at AIU tomorrow! I have two classes: Introduction to Business, and Topics in Cultural Studies. Let me tell you, TCS is going to be way tougher than ItB.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! That's J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot for this story, and the original characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Severus' Reaction, and New Love (September 8th)

Sunday morning found Hermione sitting on the couch, tears pouring down her cheeks. She sniffled, and missed the fact that Severus stepped out of his bedroom. Hermione wiped her cheeks.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped up and turned around sharply. "Professor, I mean, Severus! What is it?"

Severus walked towards the pregnant girl. "Hermione," he started. "Why are you crying? Is it about the babies? Do you not want to get married?"

"It's my parents. They sent me a letter last night, but with Harry's wedding, I forgot to read it. They said that Dumbledore told them that I had sex and I was pregnant with my teacher's children! How could he tell them something like that?! They don't want anything to do with me or the kids..."

"Well, why don't we just go visit them? We can tell them what really happened. I'll even swear on my magic, or prove to them that you are still a virgin." Severus wanted her to stop crying, and he also wanted her parents to be a part of her life... and in the lives of her children. They were his children too, so he was interested in their future. Severus raised a hand, and stroked Hermione's cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that Dumbledore is trying to alienate you from your parents."

Hermione stared up at him in shock that he would willingly touch her. "Can we go see them after the wedding?"

"Yes," Severus said, leaning closer to her. His face was a few inches from hers when the door opened. He jerked back, and let his hand drop to his side. Turning around, he saw Harry and Draco. "What do you two want?"

"It's almost time for your wedding, Sev." Draco smirked. He looked at Hermione and said, "Sorry to ruin the moment."

Harry laughed at her startled expression. "Come on, Mione. We need to get you ready."

...

Hermione stood in front of Severus. She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but return the gesture. They were about to say their vows when a man yelled out.

"They can't get married! He's her teacher!" Everyone turned to look at the man, and saw that there was a woman beside him. They both looked very angry. "Who's to say he isn't already married? Or that he only wants her as a slave?"

Hermione stared at them. "Mum, Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me or my children?"

Her mum, Helen, looked at her. "We changed our minds. On the condition that your children get put up for adoption as soon as they are born, and you lose all memory of magic."

"How can you say that?!" Harry yelled. "She's your daughter! They are your grandchildren!"

"Well, she shouldn't have had sex, and gotten knocked up!" John yelled back at him.

"Daddy, I'm still a virgin. I've never had sex." Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks.

Minerva stepped up. "John, Helen, we have a spell to show how many sexual partners someone has had. If you want, I can use the spell on every student here. That way you know that we are telling the truth."

Hermione's parents looked at one another, and then nodded at the Transfiguration teacher.

Minerva cast the spell at Harry. Above him was the number 1. "Not surprising, Mr. Malfoy." She did the same to Draco, whose number was also 1. "That's a relief, Mr. Malfoy. You stick true to your husband." Draco nodded in response. Minerva then cast the spell at Hermione. There was a 0 above her head. "Very good, Miss Granger." Ron had the number 6 above his head, Lavender had the number 2 above her head, Dean had a 0, Seamus also had a 0, Ginny had the number 15 (which shocked her parents, even though they knew that she had sex before the accident), and both Fred and George had the number 1. Minerva then turned to the Grangers. "John, Helen, do you believe your daughter now?"

"But, Dumbledore said..." John couldn't finish what he was going to say. He shook his head in confusion, and led his wife to a seat. He looked up at his daughter. "Go on," he said. "I'm sorry."

Hermione and Severus said their vows, kissed, and Hermione leaned against him for support. She took in the support and comfort her new husband gave her. She looked at Harry. "Harry, can you get together with the goblins and do something about Dumbledore? I can see that he hasn't been to any of the weddings, probably plotting again."

"Sure, Hermione. I'll get right on that. It might take a while for results." Harry smiled at her. "It will be done."

* * *

So, how do you like this chapter? Is it interesting? Boring? Was it long enough? Did I do a good enough job on this wedding? Please leave a review! Sorry if it's short, but I wanted a little drama there. :D


End file.
